Tenrou Island
Tenrou Island is the holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild. X784's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial was held on this island. It is also the resting place of Fairy Tail's first Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. Climate and Area Tenrou Island, known for its hot, summer climate, is located far from the mainland. Cana Alberona noted that because of the clashing currents that are present in the area, Tenrou Island is unaffected by other climates and weather systems, which keeps the temperature high all year long. Barrier According to Doranbolt, Tenrou Island is usually hidden by a strong barrier, which makes it impossible to find no matter what Magic is used; its purpose is said to be protecting Mavis Vermilion's resting place from possible intruders. Magic and Abilities The Great Tenrou Tree sinking its roots in the center of the island bestows divine protection upon those bearing the Fairy Tail crest, making it so that they cannot die while on the island, while at the same time enhancing their Magic Power. Such effects would be nullified in the unlikely case that the tree was destroyed. Geography Tenrou Island stands alone in the middle of the sea, with no other isles visible in the surrounding area. It is a mildly small, rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellow and green in color. One side of the island is shown to be particular rocky, possessing large formations jutting outwards from the ground, one near the shore, protruding above the sea, and the other near the center of the island, overlooking it; the latter has a pair of waterfalls falling down from it in a small lake below. Topping such second rocky formation stands the most distinctive element of the island: the Great Tenrou Tree, a gigantic tree with a gnarled, mildly curved trunk, ending in a number of large branches which sustain something that has been described as being similar to "an island on top of an island", being a large, flat section composed of earth and crowded by a multitude of normal-sized trees. Such gargantuan plant possesses a multitude of similarly large, curved and twisted roots, which right below the trunk sustain massive lumps of earth; something which creates some sort of covered area right below the tree itself. Galleries A bare rocky bay is present along the shores of the island, where no trees are present, but many large roots are shown crowding the rocks overlooking a clearing, where eight galleries open, leading, through a cave system consisting of an identical number of caves, with four of them converging together in two pairs to create single pathways, to the inner part of the island, to a glade, flanked by trees and palms, where a waterfall is present. This place acted as the starting point for X784's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, with all of the galleries being marked by a letter from "A''" to "''H", and back then was marked by the smoke coming from a pile of trunks ordinately disposed in a square shape to generate a massive brazier. The gallery marked by the letter "C''" leads to a marine cave joining it with another route, with a sandy ground, stalactites hanging from the ceiling and corals adorning the rocky sections. The ceiling sports several holes, lighting up the place alongside the number of firefly-like beings floating in the area, which during the Exam had a large banner bearing the kanji for "''Fight" hanging from two stalactites, and a wooden portcullis blocking the way to the joint gallery leading out this would have been opened only after the loss of one of the two competing teams fighting in the cave. The gallery marked by the letter "E''" instead leads to a cave which, aside from stalactites, has a multitude of natural rocky pillars going from the ground to the ceiling. Blooming vegetation grows here, in the form of grass, bushes, corals, cactus-like plants and lianas. Holes in the ceiling are present here as well. Path "''D" instead leads to an artificial, ancient-looking tunnel made of stone, covered in moss and having roots from the trees above appear here and there from the ceiling. Stone statues reminiscent of totems are lined up the walls. Gallery "A''" leads to an open-air beach, with trees and bushes flanking it. Another route is shown leading to a cave with large holes on the walls, similar to rough windows, and a number of stalagmites and stalactites adorning it; polka-dotted mushrooms, somehow reminiscent of amanita muscaria with inverted color schemes, are also present. First Guild Master's Grave The grave of the first Guild Master of the Fairy Tail guild, Mavis Vermilion can be found through a gallery branching off from the cave marked by the letter "''E" in a small clearing surrounded by thick vegetation. This is a large and yet sober structure composed of light stone, with a series of three rectangular steps, flanked by four small pillars with square sections, one sitting at each edge, being topped by a pair of vertically-placed, flat carved stones, with small geometrical parts jutting upwards on each summit, on the side nearest to the other stone, and a circular hole being generated by two carved semicircles present on each stone's inner side. Vegetation has grown throughout the structure due to its age, with small plants and moss covering it here and there. Sitting at the grave's sides are two simple, short rectangular stones, similarly covered in vegetation, and leading to it is a pathway consisting of several small, flat stones placed one near the other without an accurate order. In front of the structure, to the pathway's right, is the section of a short metal fence, with the top edges of its poles shaped like rough Fleur-de-lis. Rest Space During X784's S-Class Trial, a shelter was built in a certain area to act as a meeting and relaxing space for the Fairy Tail members not actively taking part in the exam. In a glade, a large pavillion with a square base was erected, this possessing plain walls but a pointed roof covered in vertical dark and light stripes, getting smaller near the pointy summit, and triangular sections hanging over the lower part from the roof, with each section hanging from a stripe with a color different from its own. More triangular sections, all light in color, were shown sprouting from below such upper ones; the pavillion had each of its edges linked to the ground by a rope connected to a stake planted in the ground itself, and access to it was given by a rectangular door which could be closed by a cloth door, usually kept folded above the door to keep it open. To the left from the pavillion's entrance was a high pole, which had a light banner bearing a dark Fairy Tail symbol, with a multitude of thin strips hanging from its lower edge, secured to it by a rope, which sustained its upper edges passing through a pair of small holes in it; not far from the pole is a pile of large logs, held in place by ropes, with a large board being leaned against it. Sitting by the pavillion's other side is an open-air structure, with a large and puffy cloth roof and a multitude of thin strips hanging from its lower edges, held up by four poles at its angles. Below such roof are a large oven made of stone, flanked by a number of crates piled one on the other and by barrels, and several pieces of furniture which seem to be carved into short, cut trunks: sitting around three trunks acting as tables, which, curiously enough, are held up by four thin limb-likes branches below it, is a number of smaller trunks acting as seats. Each table bears a short, decorative flowerpot in its center. Ruins The island houses some ruins, seemingly the remains of a village, something which implies at past, consistent human presence on the island. Cracked sections of stone wall, column capitals and stone architraves seem to be scattered here and there in a certain area, all decorated by a series of intricate, tribal-looking motifs; a stone road, although largely covered by grass, is also present among the ruins, which also include almost intact buildings, still retaining arched windows with decorated frames and stone carvings on the walls. Some of such ruins, distinguished by large arches, are located along a rocky wall facing the sea and the coast, while a lighthouse-like structure, consisting of a tower flanked by some minor buildings near it, sits not far from the elevated platform of rock housing the Tenrou Tree. Forest Aside from the lush vegetation covering most of it, an extremely thick forest is also present on the island, crowded with large, gnarled and twisted trees with large roots, which are covered in moss, and whose branches almost create a natural roof preventing sunlight from lighting up the place, which as a result is darker than other parts of the island. Condition Red During the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, which takes place on the island, a signal is established, which, if activated, temporarily puts the exam itself on hold. Such incidence caused by an unlikely enemy attack on the island, is communicated throughout the island by the firing of a red signal blast at the hands of one of the Fairy Tail Mages, activating the so-called Condition Red, which prompts all of the guild members present on the island at the time to ready for battle to defend Tenrou Island from the invaders. Such occurrence seems to be known to all Fairy Tail members, and is not specified before the exam itself, as shown when Doranbolt, a spy from the Magic Council participating in the Exam while pretending to be a Fairy Tail Mage, had no idea what the signal meant. Notable Events Tenrou Island was set to be the stage of the Fairy Tail guild's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial in the year X784. The First Exam took place, but the Second Exam was interrupted by the sudden attack of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, who were determined to awake the Dark Mage Zeref, who was located on the island, and eliminate the Fairy Tail Guild. Following the defeat of many noteworthy members on both sides, including Guild Master: Makarov Dreyar, and the collapse of the Great Tenrou Tree at Azuma's hands, an action which was subsequently repaired by Ultear Milkovich's Arc of Time Magic, Fairy Tail's Team Natsu managed to defeat Hades, the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart as well as Fairy Tail's Second Master, putting an end to the conflict. Fairy Tail, however, didn't have time to rejoice in the victory: moments after the conclusion of the Guild War, Tenrou Island was attacked by Acnologia, the Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, which seemingly destroyed it with its roar, making it disappear in an enormous crater of water. The waters surrounding the island were searched for half an year, with no result, and Team Tenrou seemed to have just disappeared. However, in year X791, it was revealed that Tenrou Island still existed: the spirit of Fairy Tail's first Master Mavis Vermilion had converted the guild members' bonds and faith into magic energy, in order to cast Fairy Sphere, a spell which completely protected the island and those on it, at the same time preventing them from aging. Fauna Tenrou Island is inhabited by a variety of peculiar animals, inhabiting specific zones of the island. Some of them are shown to be large and aggressive, something which only contributed to make the Exam held there more difficult. * Trivia *"Tenrou" is the Chinese spelling for the Sirius star. Category:Locations Category:Fairy Tail Property